ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Survival Of The Fittest
The scene opens to plumbers fighting Albeado’s Army. Behind the front lines is Al Capaca, watching how well the soldiers are doing the strategy. Al Capaca: No, No, No! You guys are doing it wrong! Only 201 of them go on the right! You are using too many men. Plumber General: I’m sorry sir, but how do extra men hurt? Al Capaca: Sigh. We’re supposed to lure the army in a false sense of security and go to the right side. That’s where the landmines are planted. I guess I have to tell them what to do myself. Al Capaca walks across the field, and can’t hear the general warning him. General: Sir, you just said there are landmines planted- An explosion catches Al Capaca, but it’s covered up by the rest of the battleground noise, and nobody comes to help him. Intro The smoke clears to show Bishop has changed back. Bishop: Wow, I can’t believe I am still alive. (Looks at Negative Omnitrix) Dang it. It looks busted. The smoke around Bishop clears to show all of the aliens inside of Bishop’s Negative Omnitrix in front of him. Bishop: Alright, are all the aliens on this watch in front of me? Ono? Check. Laughing Gas? Check. Parry? Um hm. Cowlendar? Yep. Al Capaca? Of course. Kaboomerang, Sabertooth, Megabird, Leech, Lazarus; all here. Wait, where’s Parasite- Bishop falls unconscious to the ground, and behind him stands Parasite.. Bishop wakes up later in a cellar. Bishop: Where am I? Robotic Voice: You’re in a cellar. It’s the only place where Parasite and his gang can you keep you for now. Bishop looks around him to see Ono, Cowlendar, Parry, Lazarus, and Sabertooth. Sabertooth is in a mobile water tank because he can’t breathe air. Bishop: What are you guys doing here? Ono: We want to help you, or at least get rid of the others. Bishop: Really? I know you Ono, you’re pretty clever. I don’t want to fall into a trap. Ono: We promise. We just want to have peace. Bishop: Alright, what’s the plan? Parry: I dunno. They have Kaboomerang and Laughing Gas. It’s hard to see any way we can win. Cowlendar: They can’t attack us if their frozen in time. Bishop: That might work… Ono: It wouldn’t. If any of us walk in to the area that Cowlendar freezes, we’ll be frozen too. I’m the only ranged attacker, and I can’t defeat everyone with lasers. Bishop: I have an idea… Later, in a warehouse… Parasite: How do we take over this world? It’s huge. Kaboomerang: Easy. Let me, Megabird, and Laughing Gas take care of it. Al Capaca: Tsk. Tsk. You really think it’s that easy? Kaboomerang: Well, yea- The warehouse door explodes, and Bishop’s team runs in. Parasite: Get them! Megabird duplicates into many birds and explodes at Parry, who dodges all of them, and knocks out the main Megabird. After Kaboomerang shoots a few boomerangs, Cowlendar freezes the time on the area around him and Ono shoots lasers, taking him out. Laughing Gas expands his fist and gets ready to punch, but Bishop shoots a Gas Capture Laser from a plumber gun, which keeps Laughing Gas trapped. Lazarus pushes Sabertooth’s tank and knocks out Al Capaca. Leech tries to touch Cowlendar, but Cowlendar quickly freezes Leech, and Ono shoots him down. Parasite turns around from the work he’s doing, and targets Ono, but Parry quickly punches him until he’s knocked out. Bishop: Wow! I can’t believe we won! Azmuth, Ben, and a couple of other plumbers run into the warehouse. Ben: There you are! What happened here? Are these you’re aliens from your matrix? Bishop: Yeah… it’s a long story. (Looks at the Negative Omnitrix) I can’t help you anymore, the watch is destroyed. Azmuth: That’s why I made you a new one. Bishop: (Takes off the old watch, and puts the new one on) Sweet! Thanks. Azmuth: It’s an Ultimatrix. You can edit the playlists to access your desired aliens quickly. (Looks around the room, then at the gun containing Laughing Gas) All these aliens are in that watch, I believe. I'll take care of you're escaped aliens. Ben: Let’s bring you to your quarters, where you can edit the playlist. When you’re done, meet me at the Hangar. We have much to discuss. Aliens Used By Bishop: *Al Capaca Category:Episodes